Guess Who's Back?
by Rhoda2611
Summary: So this is a brief idea of a story, explaining that anything is possible. Starts with Bella returning back to Forks, and with Rosalie by her side, Forks will never be the same again. AH Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Just the start of a new idea I've got.**

 **Disclaimer: Well...?**

Ever get the feeling of dread. I did. It was on the day I decided to return to Forks, bearing in mind I hadn't been here in 4 years, and I left under dire circumstances. My last day here was filled with torment, a brutal beating, an unlikely saviour, a trip to the hospital then having to move thousands of miles away from those I called family.

And today I was returning.

I was no longer that scared little 12 year old girl. The girl who was a klutz, who wore glasses, and had acne, I was no longer that girl who was deemed a pushover and had no friends, today I would go back with my head held high, and be thankful for everything that got me where I am today.

Today I got to go home and see my Dad, Charlie, and my big brother Emmett, both of whom were deeply upset by my departure, to be honest I was a little worried about seeing Emmett again seeing as it was his friends who... lets not go down that path Swan.

There was one person I was looking forward to seeing most, my saviour... Rosalie Hale. You see she isn't all that she seems, when you stand in a room beside her your self-esteem drops, she is just that drop-dead gorgeous, she comes out like she's a right bitch, but she is the fiercest and mist loyal person I have ever met, and she's my only friend.

"Swan?" someone shouted my name in shock.

I look over to where I heard my name being yelled from, and I smiled automatically. Arms where flung around my neck, and I was pulled into a hug that almost suffocated me.

"Ca...n't...brea...the," I choked out

The tight hold on me slackened immediately, and I was soon gulping down air, not before I threw my arms around this person, I was delighted to see them here.

"I missed you Forks hasn't been the same without you Swan,"

"I've missed you too Hale, I enjoyed your last visit to Phoenix, oh and the deputy reminded me to tell you that he's still looking into your alibi," I say with a smirk

"What? Can you blame him?" She says acting shocked

"My brother returned back yet?" I ask her

"Yeah, he started back at school about 2 months ago, but he keeps to himself, he's still blaming himself you know,"

"Come back to the house with me?" I beg

"Absolutely Swan," she giggles.

With that we link up arms and make our way to her Car, its a BMW that's all I can tell, she informs me that her parents bought it for her at the start of the school year. Like I said I've really missed Rosalie.

"So Izzy-B ready to get into trouble in the small asses town?" Rose asks me

"Don't you know it girl," I yell

"Where you staying at then?" Rose says

"Didn't you hear, Dad's allowed my Mom to pay for a 4 bedroomed house for me, since Charlie is moving to the Rez with Sue, he wanted to sell his home, which means if my plan works I'll soon have my brother back with me," I say with glee "Well that and you're moving in,"

"Damn right I am, surprised the parental actually agreed to this though, Mom's wanting to see you, and Dad doesn't mind as long as we behave,"

"Well what do you expect my Mom said that no famous daughter of hers was having a parent cramping her style, and she didn't want me to be on my own,"

"I still cant believe Mom and Renee are like best friends," Rose comments

"I still cant believe Mom and Tanya are like BFF's and they got into more trouble than us both," I laugh

"Lets admit the 4 of us together is just a bad idea bitch, both our Moms are insane," Rose giggles

"That they are sister, that they are,"

With that we both laugh, and the rest of the journey to Forks is as up beat as ever. I should probably explain my story. You see back when I was 12 Rose's family had only just moved here, and she was immediately brought into that mean assed group, but she never wanted part of it, Rose had never seen what they were capable of, until they beat me up in front of her, she'd seen me around school, but never said anything to anyone but her Mom, Tanya is a saint. On that day she helped me up, after that vile group had scattered and pulled me out of school, where she'd already called her Mom, and her Mom was waiting in the Car, and soon as she saw us, jumped out and helped me into the car, and sped like hell to get me to the hospital, but somewhere along the line my Dad caught her speeding and pulled her over, only to let her continue when all she did was point to me, like I said it was a chaotic day.

As I was being tended too in the hospital Charlie had made an alliance with Tanya, and they got talking, and along with Rose they figured out how I got my injuries, Charlie was upset that I hadn't come to him, but he wanted to keep me safe, Tanya who could sense the distress offered Charlie a option, to which he reluctantly conceded, and that then brought me too 8 hours later being on a plane to Phoenix with Mrs. Hale as my escort, she had explained everything to me. Rosalie had promised me before I left that we would remain in contact and that she would visit me, and that came true when my Mom and hers struck a friendship, they often came to Phoenix for some girl time, not that Mr. Hale, or Riley as he asked me to call him, minded, in fact he came along as well to hang around with Phil, my Mom's husband.

"SPECIAL DELIVERY," Rose shouted bringing me out of my thoughts

She turned off the engine, and stepped out of the car, leaving my luggage alone, only bringing my purse with me, and quickly skipped around to her, with that we both walked up to my old home together, no one knew that I was coming home today apart from Rose and her family, my Dad thought I was coming in, in the new year.

Quickly unlocking the door, Rose and I walked through to the living room, the house was filled with silence. Meaning my Dad was at work, and Emmett was out. So with that we decided to go up to my old room, and... well nothing had changed, everything had been kept the same, not that I was surprised.

"Now this is different from your room in Phoenix," Rose said

"What do you expect, it roomed a 12 year old girl," I said holding back my laughter

"Well we already know purples not your colour, except this shade is nice, but its not you Izzy, but its still a lovely room,"

"Rose you can laugh, this is not my room, this belonged to a little girl who was bullied for the way she looked, and who she was, she felt scared and alone, she had no friends, she hated her life," I sighed

"And now look at you, you are drop-dead gorgeous, so confident, so graceful, know how to really defend yourself, has an amazing friend, and already has 2 best selling books out," Rose ticked off her fingers.

"Stop trying to flatter me, I ain't going to tell you how the sex between us was," I snarked at her

"Fine, but I was being honest Izzy just look at who you are, and what you've become, I'm glad we became friends, and..."

"Fine," I grumbled "If you tell me about Matthew, I will tell you about Jack," I concede

"He was lousy in the sack, glad I didn't lose my V-card to him, what else can I say," Rose mused "He was awfully attentive though..."

"Well then I guess you know my story, Jack was pretty much the same, he didn't like it when I told him his older brother was better," I laughed

"You did not," Rose gasped

"I did too," I shot back

"Slut, and keeping it in the family as well, wait didn't you lose your V-card to their cousin, what's-his-face?" Rose asked

"Yeah, but you ruined that night," I sighed. "And it was Thomas, by the way,"

Rose gives me a sheepish look shrugging her shoulder, she knows what I mean, honestly we have no boundaries, and we are freakishly comfortable with one another, after all walking in a room where your best friend is being fucked... yeah lets say there's not much that can shock us.

"Anyway give me the latest gossip?" I demand Rose.

"Well as you know, the dick-heads, that's what I name them, are the most popular gang in school, they keep trying to engage Emmett but he's currently avoiding them, Alice and Jasper have mellowed out, and actually regret what they did, Edward's still a jerk, Lauren and Jessica are the whores of the school, and as for Mike, Tyler and Eric, well lets just say they believe they are Gods gift to women, the others have kind-of separated from the group, but they still get together once in a while,"

"Wonder if they'll recognise me?" I muse "Or will they be dropping to their knees declaring that they are in love with me, and that I'm the most beautiful girl they have ever seen,"

"Deffo option number Dos," Rose states

The front door slams shut, signalising that someone is home, I whisper to Rose to let me go down first. From my spot of the stairs I can see that both my Dad and Emmett are here, I'm guessing that Emmett must be volunteering at the station.

"Heard from Bella recently Dad?" Em asks

"No haven't spoke to her, says she aims to move down here by next year," Dad sighs "Your Moms already sorted out a home for her,"

"Oh, I thought she was moving back in here, or whatever?" Emmett mutters "About that, Dad where am I moving too, when you move in with Sue?"

"With me Emmett Swan, your ugly ass will be moving in with your super sweet baby sister," I say revealing my self

I think I just gave my brother and Dad a heart attack, they are both staring at me like I'm not real, oh wait actually its because they don't recognise me, I just smile at them.

"Don't forget about me bitch," Rose yells coming into view

Em's and Dads eyes bug out once they realise that there is someone else here with me, Rose just skips into the living room, dragging me along, she kisses the top of Charlie's head then plops her butt onto the floor, and yanking me down.

"Guess who's back?" Rose says in a sing-song voice "Bella's back,"

I swiftly elbow her side, which promptly shuts her up.

"Rosalie Hale just what on Earth are you playing at?" Dad asks her

"Well lil' Bella here asked me to help her with a little surprise she was planning, and when she told me she was moving back here, I agreed whole heartedly, I was not to inform anyone of her return, only that I bring her straight here so she could surprise you," Rose finished off sweetly

"Yes kind officer, no I did not mean to cause any harm Sir, why of course Sir I am a respectable citizen Sir," I said mimicking Rose's voice

To which she elbowed me in the side, as a response.

"Bella?" that was Emmett

I stood up and turned to him, next thing you know I am wrapped up tight in one of my brothers big hugs, I've certainly missed this, Emmett starts to silently cry on my shoulder, keeping me close, till I whisper to him to sit down, which he does, keeping me sat firmly on his lap.

"Your back?" he hiccups

"Yep... and your moving in with me," I respond "Hope that's alright with you Dad,"

"Baby Girl," my Dad gasps "Bella... but you said that... but how... I mean why?"

Dad couldn't quite put a sentence together.

"I lied, I came back now, your moving down the rez, Emmett's moving into mine, not like I don't have the room, yes I'm back here for Good, yes I am starting school Monday, and no Dad I don't need a moment to think about any of this, and yes I will be okay living on my own, I have my brother for protection," I finalised with "I missed you both... so much,"

And with that I was snatched out of my seat with Emmett, and my Dad held me in his tight embrace, thanking me, who knows what for, but still it was comforting.

The rest of the day was filled with sorting out legalities, Dad informed me and Emmett he was keeping the house, but renting it out for a few years, just until Emmett was old enough to inherit it, seeing as I had my own place, he warned us about rules and whatnot, and we finished up with my telling Emmett he could move in whenever he wanted, and they could do what the wanted with my old room.

With that Rose and I left.

"By the way bitch I've moved some of my crap into your already," Rose said

"Awesome, so what should we do now after we dump my crap into the house," I said "Ooh I know lets go shopping, I need a total wardrobe re-vamp, and I need to get some supplies in for school, not to mention we need to go shopping for food and stuff,"

And that's exactly what we did. Since Rose was staying with me, her Mom and Dad had an account set up for her that they would deposit so much into a month, for her to spend as she saw fit, since the house was bought outright, and my Mom had sorted out the bills for everything involving the house, we just needed to stock up on supplies.

We drove to Seattle to do our shopping, we actually got quite a bit from there, from dresses, and skirts, to jeans, shorts, sweats, all types of tops, pyjama wear, and shoes, then we gathered accessories that we would need, before finishing up going into a lovely little store, that sold cosmetics, and toiletries, from there we bought different scented sets, for soap, shampoo, conditioner, lotion of all sorts, basically anything you could imagine. On our way back we stopped at the local Thriftway store, and did a deep shop for anything we could need. By late night we finally arrived back home, and took our days spoils inside, and placed things in the right places.

We finished up the night with w takeaway pizza, and a bottle of wine, that our Moms had gladly stocked up for us, thank God for Mom's.


	2. Chapter 2

**To the reviewer who left a '** _ **lovely'**_ __ **review for me about my story, 1) This isn't reality, this is how I am setting this out just for the fact that I can 2) Bella's like that because she's dealt with so much, and she has had a total confidence boost which will become clear throughout this story 3) If you got the chance to read this chapter this would help to explain a few things, not everything is included in the first chapter, 4) yes Bella is 16 she's about to turn 17, she doesn't get around she's been with two people, if no one actually got that then I'm sorry about that the third person talked about was just a joke, and the guys who hurt her are down in this Chapter, and finally just for reassurance this is not reality its fake, if this was real life then Bella would definitely be screwed, so...**

 **Anyway moving on.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters names aren't mine, but there personalities sure as hell are, and the story outline**

My first weekend back in Forks, was uneventful, which for Rose and I means that we didn't go to a party and get drunk, nor did we get arrested, but over here I didn't really entertain the idea of being arrested by my father.

But all uneventful things come to a stop. Today I would be having my first day at the High School, and no one would know who I was. You see I wasn't going by Swan, when signing up for the school my name had been chosen as Isabella Marie Dywer, I wanted a fresh start with no horrible reminders, to which my brother said that was good because he could be all protective in a different circumstance than explaining things, to the world I was known as Izzy Dywer, at home... Swan.

"SWAN... get your lazy ass out of bed now, before I come up those stairs and murder you with a frying pan," Rose yelled

Unbeknownst to her I was actually already up a dressed, and was hiding in a closest by the kitchen waiting for the perfect moment, as she kept yelling insults up the stairs, I took this opportunity to sneak up on her.

"... stab you with a stiletto,"

"Don't be like that sugar," I drawled from behind her, loudly.

She turned, gasped and held onto her heart, as I had scared the shit out of her. With the tea towel she was holding she began to hit me with it, yelling at me to not do that, blah, blah, blah... this was usually how our mornings went.

"ROSE stop, oww... ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE STOP," I yelled

She dropped the towel and then looked at me all innocent, I raised a bitch brow at her, and he broke down laughing because of it. With that the rest of our morning routine went by quick, we both coordinate our outfits, accessorised them correctly, then made sure our bags had everything we needed, before jumping into our separate cars, and making our way to school.

Luckily Rose was driving ahead of me or I would have missed the school entirely, it did not look like a school, once Rosalie had parked up, I slipped into the spot next to her, cutting off a silver Volvo, and the driver of the car was not all happy. I grabbed what I needed, then walked to the reception area, with Rose walking just ahead, she needed to change her address, so...

"... yeah that's correct Mrs. Cope, actually she's here now, Izzy," Rose shouted for the counter she was at

I walked over with an air of confidence and smiled at the woman at the counter, quickly I was given necessary documents, and maps, stuff I barely needed, as when I checked with Rose I was in all her classes except Biology.

"So Miss. Hale if you could be a guide for Miss. Dywer and show her around, that would be a great help," Mrs. Cope said gently

"I would love too, thank you for your help Mrs. Cope, see you later,"

I rolled my eyes at her antiques, bidding goodbye to Mrs. Cope before leaving, Rose grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me over to a empty bench.

"Right so, you locker is 4 door down from mine, our first class in English, which is fine, I have a seat next to me, and oh that car you blocked off, yeah that was one of your previous tormentors," Rose stated

"Well then I glad I blocked that stupid car, like I would let that shitty piece of junk be over taken by my Aston Martin," I grumbled

"Right, here's how we head this out, I've just gotten to know you, you'll introduce yourself as Izzy, Emmett will end up coming over to say high, blah, blah, then you can have a bitch moment when I tell you that _they_ are all here, capisce?" Rose asked hurriedly.

I nodded in response.

"Well," Rose began in a loud voice "You have first period with me, so I can show you the way, what do you have after that... just give me your timetable... hmm, looks like we've got most classes together, well all but one, so I guess I can show you around," Rose mused

"Whose your friend Rosie?" a voice from behind me asked

"Ask her yourself, she doesn't bite," Rose retorted

"Much," I said loud enough to just hear

It was like some friggin' convent that one voice signalised that everyone else was allowed to sit around us, there were only 3 other people who sat down at that moment, and judging by the brief glance I got at them I knew exactly who they were.

"So... we ever going to find out New Girls name?" one of the boys asked

"Yeah," I replied before Rose could "My names... mind your own business,"

"Well... mind your own business, my names Jasper," the boy drawled

"Huh... put our names together and it becomes, mind your own business Jasper," I sweetly replied back

"Alright, well my names Alice, and I would really love to find out your name," the pixie like girl spoke

"Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen right? Daughter of Esme Platt Cullen, and Carlisle Cullen, and sister to Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, right?" I asked looking at her dead in the eye

She flinched. One point to me.

"Yeah," she replied timidly "How do you know that?"

"You can never forget a name, when its been screamed at in your face countless times, or when its been used against you now," I simply replied.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the last member of the dumb group said

"Nothing Edward, nothing at all,"

"Are you a stalker?" Edward had to say

"No actually its hard to forget a name of a jerks like yourself, you don't have the greatest reputation I've heard off," I simply replied

Rose's eyes shot over to me, she was warning me to not go too far with this, I couldn't care less

"Well then I think you've been mistaken, because I am a honourable student at this school, and within society, my family are considered to be the generous people here," Edward arrogantly said

"Oh yeah that's right, you always deliver a punch, kick or a push with honour, you always make sure that your intended victim can barely breath before you leave them, of course that's an honour," I say "You see I have slightly more power and control than anyone in this town, I know all about you sordid groupings of picking on the weak and vulnerable, so don't try to bullshit me,"

With that I flip them all the bird, and walk away, Rose apologises to them all, and dutifully follows me, like she doesn't understand what was going on.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered yelled at me, throwing me into the bathroom

"What? I was stating facts, if they ask, I'll simply tell them that a girl I was friends with in my old school told me all about them, simply as," I state

"Good, now lets get going,"

"Your not going to lecture me on this?" I ask

"Nah, just wanted to see where you were going on this," Rose taps her chin lightly "They are a little worried you know,"

"Well famous people don't bow down to people them consider to be annoying pieces of gum on there shoes now, do they?" I ask rhetorically

Rose throws her head back in laughter and links arms with me, this school will soon find out that I have more influence, instead of going to class, Rosalie drags me back outside, and back to that annoying bench where more people have gathered.

"Great," I mutter "So we have a Michael Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanley, and Lauren Mallory, just who I want to spend my morning with,"

"How the fuck are you doing that?" Alice shouts in panic

"Doing what?" I ask

The guy I remember as Tyler steps forward, and looks me up and down, I just roll my eyes, he stares at me like if I'm known he'd recognise me.

"How do you know our names new Girl?" he asks

"I cant give away all my secrets on the first day," I snark "And anyway its not like your names are of any value,"

"Just shut it," Rose hisses at me

"I'm sorry but everyone else may bow down to this group here, who clearly don't own fully functioning brain cells, but I don't sit well with bullies, I can tell from a mile a away," I inform Rose

"Just stop, you don't know what your on about," Rose again hisses at me

"No, I'm sorry if they cant deal with who they were in the past, but picking on a vulnerable person, injuring them to the point they need to be hospitalised, that's uncalled for, they shouldn't be so good damn lucky, I just thank God Bella warned me about them," I sigh

"Bella Swan?" Jasper asks

"You remember her?" I ask in fake-shock "Boy did she have some tales about you guys, if anyone has ever read my book, you'll know where I got the inspiration from,"

They all look slightly confused.

"Izzy Dywer?" I hear Emmett ask

To carry out this charade, I turn slowly and raise my eyebrow at him. Emmett just chuckles in response. Around us gasps are heard, guess they've heard of me then.

"Yeah, can I help you?" I ask him

"Actually I wanted to thank you for what you did for my sister Bella, and I just wanted to say that I love your books," Emmett blushes

"Well its nice to finally meet the infamous brother then, Bella spoke highly of you," I tell him "She worries for you, you know,"

Emmett shrugs his shoulder and takes a step towards me. He holds out his hand, and I take it, spinning me, I'm soon wrapped up in a hug, which only makes me laugh.

"Well if you ever need anything..." Emmett trails off

"Might take you up on that someday," I warn him with a secret smile

Emmett just laughs, and walks away.

"You're Izzy Dywer?" Alice asks

"Yep, now you losers can all disappear as I have better things to do,"

And I walk off. I love my life.

To say school was boring, would be a lie, within an hour everyone knew who I was, and a lot of people 'wanted' to be my friend, um yeah no thanks. Hate people like that, I remembered pretty much everyone, they only looked older, and that they had hit puberty. When we went for lunch, everyone hushed down and stared at me as I entered the room, me? I walked straight to the doors at the end, and walked right outside, like I would eat that junk there, its why I make my own meals.

Outside I sat down on a bench that was near by, I pulled the container out that held my lunch, and slowly began to eat it, thinking about things that have happened so far, it looked like no one remembers who I am, which I suppose is a good thing.

Here's the thing I'm not a cruel person. My life experiences have shown me that I can become whoever I want to be, if I want to be that person. Like when I first moved in with my Mom, I was scared of going to school there, Mom helped me out a lot, helped me with my appearance, helping with my confidence, she even encourage me to write my first book, I wasn't lying it was based on my bullies, but not in the conventional sense, it just shows that anyone can find happiness but in order to be free they need to have the courage to stand up for themselves and ask for help, that sometimes all they need is a guardian angle to help them get back on track.

The thing I learnt most was that forgiveness is an option, but those who seek redemption must find it within themselves to own up to the things that they have done wrong, and ask for forgiveness, all I want to do is forget about my past, my little stunt earlier showed that I wont stand for bullying, and if I ever catch them bullying anyone, well I'll show them what happens to bullies.

"Hey," Rose whispers "Don't worry they haven't been released from class yet, seems that they forgot and assignment, teachers not happy... is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I suppose," I muse "Sometime I wonder what would have happened if, if what happened never happened,"

"Who knows, no point in dwelling on what-ifs," Rose says

"Oh Emmett's moving in sometime in the next two weeks, kind of think he wants me to forget his Birthday," I grumble

"When is it?" Rose asks

"Funnily enough, well he's been trying out distraction techniques to make me forget that its tomorrow, can't believe he's turning 18,"

"Is that why you've been running around making things this weekend?" Rose whispers

"Yeah, I just don't want to miss my brother's birthday again, I feel like a shitty sister to be honest,"

"Heads up," Rose says before turning to her lunch

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Alice's voice could be heard

"You can, they cant," I say

Alice sits down immediately staring at me, and I know she wants to ask why, but doesn't want to ask. Well she had the balls to actually ask, if they want something they need to ask and not rely on others.

"Have I done something to upset you?" Alice asks

"Not right now you haven't," I tell her

"Why don't you like me, my family or my friends then?" she asks

"Its not that okay? You asked if you could sit here, I said yes to you because you asked, I may not like you from your past, but if someone actually asks me if they can sit somewhere that means that they can actually be a kind person," I mumble

"Izzy doesn't do well with presumptuous people," Rose tells Alice

"That doesn't explain why she doesn't like us, I mean its not like we've done anything to you, you don't even know who we really are and you've judged us based off what you've heard," Alice minutely rants

"Can I ask you a question?" I say, Alice nods "Did you ever... I mean did you even for one moment think about the people you hurt, did you ever say sorry for what you did, did you ever ask for forgiveness of them, knowing the hurt you've caused?"

Alice hangs her head in shame, guess we all know then. Luckily for me when Alice sat down, and she didn't indicate to her friends, they moved elsewhere, for this school that meant the other end of the field.

"Look I'm not judging based on what I've heard, I've heard a lot about the things that were said and done, and its the things you never did that affect me, after all I have set up a organisation that brings bullying into focus, I know the in and the outs of it, victims need to hear there bullies apologise, and the bullies need to gain forgiveness otherwise life cant move on,"

"You're right," she whispers "I've fucked up badly haven't I?"

"Depends," I tell her

"Depends on what?"

"Whether your going to change,"

Surprisingly Alice changed after that.


End file.
